The Legend of Zelda: Dark Seed
by Desquode
Summary: Hyrule is beginning to crumble in its war against the Selkish. A retired soldier is called on once again to fight these invaders. But when a mysterious rock crashes in Hyrule Field, this man and his companions soon find corruption in their own ranks.
1. Chapter One

**The Legend of Zelda: Dark Seed**  
_Written by Desquode  


* * *

_**Author's Note:**_  
Dark Seed_ is a Legend of Zelda fan fiction with a minor Metroid Prime crossover. Those who have played any one of the three (console) Prime games should be able to catch it easily enough. The crossover itself is small, but it effects the plot in a similar way to one of the Prime games.

_The Legend of Zelda_ and _Metroid_ are their respective owners.

**~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~**

Several hundred years ago, a legend was made: A boy rose to defeat an evil that nearly destroyed the entire land of Hyrule. This boy used the power of an ancient, long-since lost sword, remembered by two names: the Master Sword, and The Blade of Evil's Bane. The evil was defeated, leaving the land forever-more, and allowing its inhabitant's to rebuild.

At that time, the land as a whole was known simply as Hyrule, but was split into different provinces, each occupied by a different species.  
Hylians: humanoid and honorable. We built the grand Hyrule Castle, and the well protected Castle City around it, which was split into a few sections. Some of us branched out and created a second settlement, Kakariko Town; it was a simpler, more casual place to reside. Many who couldn't afford to live in Castle City's second level, and couldn't find appropriate work in the first level, often move to Kakariko.  
Gorons: rock-like creates of immense strength and resistance to heat. They live in the volcano, and it's rocky surroundings, of Death Mountain. They were some of out strongest allies, with high value on honor.  
Zorans: an amphibious and noble species that lived in the lakes and rivers of Zora's Domain. They lived in two distinct groups, but co-existed with each other perfectly. The majority lived in their city at the head of Zora's River. They were all not unlike nobility, and had a fine army. The other group typically lived in Lake Hylia, and it's surrounding waters. They were much more casual, and did the majority of trading for all Zorans.  
These two species were once our allies, but the Gorons shut themselves away long ago, leaving the Zorans as our only friends, and they've slowly been moving out of their lands. They still actively trade with Kakariko, and occasionally direct with Castle City, but even that's beginning to wane.  
There is a forest, but none dare enter. Stories have been told about little people, "children of the forest," living in that place. Some believe they are demons, meant to lure us in so they may feast. Others believe that they are indeed a race of children that live in this forbidden and protective forest.

Off in the barren sands of the Gerudo Desert, a race of female warriors used to live. They never permitted a man into their midst, unless for the furthering of their own race. Some time long ago, but no less than a century, they deserted their fortresses and moved on. Soon after, another race moved in. They were powerful, more-so than the Gerudo, and they took these deserted fortresses. They fortified and redesigned them into major strongholds, castles, and places where machines of war could be produced. Contact was never made, but spies were sent out to gather information, and gather they did. These Selkish, as they seemed to call themselves, were comprised of soldiers, mercenaries, criminals, Gerudo warriors, and even some of our own, who had defected.

Several years later, they came across their lands, and into ours, with a small army. They perceived us as rulers of the entire lands, and came to us to ask recognition as the land of Selack, neighbor to the land of Hyrule. The king at the time was in no way ruler of the entire land, thus could not grant the Selkish their request. Not believing this truth, the Selkish unleashed their army on the walls of Castle City. They were warded off by the Royal Army of Hyrule with little trouble. One of them was left alive, and was sent back to tell the others they were refused recognition. They returned a very short time later with a much larger army, and several siege weapons. They declared the deserts as the land of Selack, regardless of their neighbors wishes or abilities. Their intention was to take our grand city, but they were beaten back yet again. In retaliation, the king sent his personal army into their land. However, he'd severely underestimated the Selkish defences, and his army was defeated in only one battle.

Ever since this time, we Hylians and the Selkish have been waging war with each other... Now for nearly a century. Just recently, Kakariko Town was captured, looted, and then burned to the ground. The new king, King Nodel Johnsen Relgard, has ordered for a man, who is known to have been the most loyal of fighters to the old king, to be brought before him.  
**  
~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~**

"You have been called before King Nodel Johnsen Relgard of Hyrule, at his personal request, to dine with him in his halls, and discuss certain matters of importance to this land." Royal Guards had come to Arash's house, located on the lower levels of Castle City.

"I have no need to dine with a king. What I have is all that I need."

"A request from the king himself is no less than an order. Arash, you are to come with us. Resistance is futile." One of three guards firmly griped Arash's shoulder, and pulled him forward. The other two followed as the first led Arash through Castle City, up it's three levels, and into Hyrule Castle. Castle City was divided into three section, each higher up than the last. The lowest was the best fortified, and contained the low-class peasants, blacksmiths, and makers of small items, such as baskets and blankets. The next section contained the middle-class people, merchants, craftsmen, artists and the like. The final section was the largest, which housed the high-class citizens. This was an area where the wealthiest of Castle City reside, living with almost no troubles to speak of. Above this, in it's own heavily fortified section, separate from the city, is Hyrule Castle, home to the Royal Family, and the Royal Guards, defenders of the king and his family. Nobles also live in the land around the castle, providing the king with insight, guidance, and company. Arash took up residence in the lowest section to avoid drawing attention to himself after his master, the old king, died in battle. He wished, even at his fairly young age, to cease fighting, and live a small life. He was rejected this, as his new king called for him.

Upon arrival at the castle, the first of the three guards ordered the other two off, and took Arash to the King alone. They entered, and Arash was introduced to the king. "King Nodel, sire, this is Arash, the man you requested."

"Thank you, Feren, you may go now." Feren backed out of the room and bowed.

"Yes, my King." Both Arash and King Nodel were silent until the massive, steel reinforced doors of the throne room were closed fully.

"Arash, I know you served under the late King Demitris for several years, and very well, I might add." He was only answered with a cold stare from Arash. "I'm sorry, have I interrupted your life for a moment? Surely you can spare a day for your King."

"Under your command, my 'king,' more men have fallen in the past year then in the three years before! You are a poor strategist, and you spend far more then need be on this war. I admit, I do support the war, but I do not support your actions." King Nodel smirked at Arash, before turning away.

"Hyrule is a land for us, and our allies. Though I must say, those Zorans haven't been very useful during the war. If they are truly allies, they shall aid us if they can. I know they can, so why don't they? Oh yes, and the Gorons? Those cowards hid themselves away from the world, for who knows what strange reason. Did you know... I sent a messenger to them. He reached their gates, but his only reply was a bucket full of stones dumped on his head. Poor man now rests in the graveyard hidden behind the remains of Kakariko Town."

"So what, have you called me here to break down their doors, and demand something from them? Even I'd no doubt end up a corpse, buried right alongside the fool you sent out before! I will not do your bidding. I've done my duty, and I'll do no more." Arash turned and walked off towards the doors.

"Hold it just one moment, Arash... I am king. You will do as I say, or be thrown into prison, to rot away like a petty thief, and be eaten by rats." As Arash froze in his steps, a smirk formed on King Nodel's face. "I am not done speaking with you, Arash... No indeed. Now then! Sit at my table! Eat! You have a long life ahead of you, so be sure you are full and ready!"

"I will eat your food, but only until my hunger leaves. Too much, and I may become bloated, and be unable to fight, thus being the instrument of my own destruction."

"Wise words, my friend... I suppose." The king ripped a leg from a fresh cooked cuckoo bird, and bit hard into it's juicy meat. With the food still in his mouth, the king spoke again. "I hear you never took a title, even though you've earned many. Tell me, which would you like? Knight? Lord maybe?" Arash spared not a second to respond.

"Peasant will do fine." King Nodel sat up in his chair, feigning an insulted face.

"Oh, come now... 'Peasant Arash, Commander of the Royal Army of Hyrule'?" Arash's eyes widened as the king's words reached his ears. He slowly faced the king.

"C-commander.. of the army!?" Arash was frozen for a moment, but regained his composure and looked away again, picking up an apple to eat. King Nodel laughed heartily for a minute before speaking again.

"Looks like I've got you now, Arash. Yes, no matter what title you may decide to choose, you shall also be Commander of the entire Royal Army of Hyrule. Maybe now you'll be a little more cooperative?" King Nodel eyed him for a moment, waiting calmly for a reply.

"I... I said I would take no part in this war! Are you deaf? I will take my leave now, sire." With that said, Arash stood quickly, and walked to the doors. King Nodel nodded for the guards inside the room to let him out, and so they opened the doors for Arash.

"You'll be back, Arash... You will." King Nodel again laughed, and Arash could hear him until the doors were shut behind him. He was walking quickly, and his steps could be heard through the massive hallways, devoid of life, other than guards here and there. He walked, on and on, not stopping for others, but rather going around them without slowing down, and even nudging himself past a few. As he reached the mid-way point of the second section of Castle City, he observed smoke from the first section. His pace quickened to jog, and soon after he began to run. He ran through the crowds in the first section, once he arrived there, until he reached is house. Not that he had one anymore. He fell down to his knees, staring into the roaring flames that engulfed his previous dwelling. Thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't focus on any one of them. He tried and tried to think straight, finally coming to one conclusion.

"'You'll be back,' he said! That 'king' ordered my house to be burned!? Well, sire, your little ploy to get me back has worked! I'm coming back right now!" Arash stood and turned at the same time, then proceeded to run back through the first section. He jogged through the second section, and paced quickly through the third, coming up on the castle again. He barged through door after door, until finally he was back at the throne room, with it's doors wide open... 'welcoming' him in. "You sneaky rat! You were the one who had my house burned down, weren't you!?"

"Ah-hahahaha! Silly boy, I would _never_ do such a thing, haha!" Arash could plainly see through the lie, but the king knew this and didn't care in the least. "Now, my boy! Peace is what all true warriors strive for, is it not?"

"...What are you getting at?"

"Peace always comes after a war. Warriors fight battles to defend their way, and create a peace between those who think differently. I have put you, as a warrior, in charge of this task of peace-making."

"If you want peace made, find a diplomat! I'm not one who makes peace. As a warrior, it is my duty to fight! As any child knows, war is not peace."

"Yes, your point is valid. However war will lead to peace, despite who wins." A moment of silence filled the room. Arash stood up slowly and faced away from the king. He sighed then looked up at King Nodel, an expression of defeat on his face.

"Where should I go now?"

"Head for the castle's stable to acquire a horse. You may choose any of them. Once you have one, head outside Castle City to the encampment. There you will meet up with Hadley, who is now a Captain under your command. He will tell you what you need to know from there." Arash faced King Nodel, stood straight, then bowed, but spit silently under the table in the king's direction. He stood again, turned, and left for the stables. On his way out of the castle he was fuming to himself about giving in so easily. He calmed down, however, after convincing himself there was nothing that could have been done anyway.

**~ ----- ~ ----- ~ ----- ~**

Several minutes after he exited Hyrule Castle, Arash had found the stables, filled with the best horses in the land. He walked in, hardly even noticing the stench that any stable, even this royal one, would have, and glanced at each horse. While most were simply standing around, a somewhat restless one caught Arash's eye. He came over to it's stall, and looked the horse over. It was clearly a strong horse; maybe not the strongest, but close to it. He turned to the man running the stable, asking if he could take the horse, with only expressions. The man shook his head slightly, stood, and walked over to Arash.

"That isn't the horse you want. I got word that you're the new Commander of the Royal Army and all that, right?"

"Those words are true. But what do you mean by telling me this isn't the horse I want?"

"It's unsteady. Too restless all the time. There are stronger, better behaved horses here." The man gestured to a few horses, separated from the rest.

"This horse needs only freedom to move. Gender?"

"Female."

"She's got the smallest of rooms in this place. She needs to get out more than the others, but, I would assume, hasn't. She wants to get out more, and thus has become restless. I'll take her. What is her name?"

"A'right... If you're sure. Oh, right. Her name is Lanza." Arash watched the man open the door, releasing the horse. He swiftly took hold of her reigns before she could run, and led her calmly outside. After she was saddled up, Arash mounted her, and trotted out of the castle section, and through the third section. He quickened her through the second section, and then galloped into, and out of, the first section. The two arrived at the camp just moments upon exiting Castle City, and rode to a man who looked like he was in charge. The man was larger than most, with broad shoulders, and thick muscles. His orange hair was longer than an average man's, and his beard was very full, and braided at the ends, giving him a very unique, but still strong look. He was clothed in chain-mail armour, and his torso was covered in a green cloth, which bore Hyrule's coat-of-arms.

"Excuse me, sir... Are you Hadley?"

"Aye, that I am lad! And who be you? Are ya' that lad that's been put in cha'ge of us here?" It was difficult for Arash to understand the man's speech for a moment, but he got the gist of what he said.

"Yes, I am."

"Welcome then my sir! Aye, you're a wee bit improperly dressed there, lad. Le's take ye to my tent where I can find you some fitting armour and clothing!" Arash didn't know what to make of the man, but figured he'd just follow him. He wouldn't want to cross a man of his size. Once inside Hadley's tent, the giant turned and looked Arash over fully. "Ya' got the clothin' of a peasant, ya' do there, lad! Let Captain Hadley fix that one for you!" Hadley gave Arash a wink, and a solid shake on his shoulder, nearly knocking Arash to the ground. "Now lemme see... Too big... Too big. Outdated... Wrong color. Ah...! Haha! This is what we want fer ya', lad!" Hadley spun around with a big smile on his face as he showed Arash a chain-mail shirt made of something brighter than steel, and looked stronger too. It was rimmed with gold around every edge, and was the perfect size for Arash. After it was fitted on, Arash took notice of how light it was.

"Hadley...?"

"Aye?"

"Are you sure this... is really worth wearing? It's so light."

"Ah-haha! Don't you put yer mind to it, lad! That's some of the best stuff you'll ever find in these here lands!"

"Al-alright. I'll take your hearty word for it then, Hadley." Upon hearing this comment, Hadley let out a booming laugh of appreciation. After this laughter died down, Hadley turned his attention back to getting the rest of Arash's armour, and the proper royal battledress to go over it. After placing on the rest of his outfit, Hadley and Arash walked out into the camp to see every man from the Royal Army of Hyrule standing there, in front of the tent. Arash walked forward, and they all bowed to him, as their commander. Needless to say, Arash was certainly embarrassed, and felt rather awkward, but he commanded them to rise, and they did. "This is... going to be quite an adventure..." Arash said to himself softly, before looking up to Hadley, who whispered back.

"Aye, lad. You'll never find an adventure like this anywhere."


	2. Chapter Two

A few days past over the lands while Arash waited for a sword that was being made for him specifically. He had received his shield not long after his armour, as it was a standard Hylian Shield, though very sturdy. This sword he waited for was to have a silver, gold-lined hilt, with an emerald in its pommel. The blade was made thinner than most, but it was interlaced with the same material as Arash's armour, meaning it wold be sturdier than a normal Hylian's sword. His helmet, which had been just recently finished, was placed on a green velvet pillow, and presented to Arash, as if it were a crown. He took it, nodded to the boy who had brought it to him, then slowly placed it over his head. It was a perfect fit, and was even padded inside, for a more comfortable feel. Arash was impressed by the way it was designed, and even commented on it to Hadley, who responded with a laugh of agreement.

"Tell me, Hadley... How is it that you're so full of life, even with such a large war being fought? I'm not speaking against you at all. In fact, I'm glad you are like this... It improves the other men's moods. But still, how?" Hadley looked over the men for a moment, thinking, before he turned back to Arash.

"Ah, lad. That's one thing I can't say to you for sure. It's not like I enjoy the war 'r nothin', but it makes me feel alive." He smiled a moment before nudging Arash's shoulder. "Gets the blood flowin', lad! That ought to be reason enough, aye? Ah-hahahe!" For a man of his looks, Hadley had a calming, and uplifting mood about him. Arash felt secure and happy when around Hadley, and so was glad to know he'd be around him often. "Eh? What's this now?" Hadley spoke as he looked behind the two of them. another boy, with yet another pillow, was running to Arash. On the pillow, almost slipping off a few times, was a gold and silver plated sheath, and in it could be seen the sword that was made for Arash.

"Sir...!" The boy shouted as he ran. "Sir, your sword is here!" He stopped, panting, and presented to sheathed blade to Arash, kneeling as he did so. Arash took up the sword in his hands, and strapped it to his back.

"Boy, stand. I am not your master. You need not bow to me." The boy was a slight bit confused, but stood up just the same, and walked back to where he came from after Hadley nodded for him to do so. Arash pulled the sword out from its place, and looked it over carefully. The blade itself looked as though it had veins of gold running over its silvery surface. As with his helm, Arash was indeed impressed by the craftsmanship put into the creation of the weapon. Moments later, Hadley was handed a note, which was from the king. He looked over it carefully, and even re-read it.

"Lad... How'd you like to venture into a land that hasn't been entered in ov'r five-hundred years?" Arash was surprised at the question.

"Unexplored lands? What unexplor- Oh dear. He can't mean...!" Arash's thoughts turned to words as he looked up to Hadley's face. "Are you talking about... The Lost Woods? Are you insane?"

"Ah-hahaha! Aye, some have called me that, but it is not of my choice. This 'ere is an order right from the king himself! We best make our preparations, lad! It's the start of a new day still, so we have time enough to eat a meal beforehand, wouldn't you agree?" Arash was clearly uneasy about roaming around in forbidden woods that could very well be filled with demons. His voice shook a little while he spoke.

"Uh, yes. Food sounds like a grand idea. But Hadley, who will be coming?"

"Eh? Oh just you, me, and few o' them soldiers over there." He motioned with his hand at a few soldiers sitting in a circle.

"Why them? Are the special?"

"Nah, just the closest." Hadley began to laugh once again as the expression on Arash's face turned to confusion, and slight disappointment. "Worry not, lad! All these men are special in their own way, aye? Hahaha!"

"Heh... So what reason do we have for going to the forest? What possible strategic purpose could it have?" Arash was skeptical of the king's reasoning behind sending them into a forbidden forest.

"That will be easiest to explain upon arrival there, lad. Just be ready for anything, and I will tell you that we're looking for something." Arash sighed in annoyance, but figured Hadley would probably know best. From there he, Hadley, and the soldiers went off for some food.

The meal was made, two fire-cooked cuckoos and some wine, then eaten before the group started their walk for the Lost Woods. The journey across Hyrule would take a day if they walked non-stop, but they decided to rest the night, when it came, so it would take them no more than two days in total. Arash and Hadley rode on their horses, while the six Hyrulian Soldiers followed along on foot. Arash looked from his horse, Lanza, to Hadley's, comparing them a few times. Like him, Hadley's horse was a giant. But it would have to be to support him.

"Hadley?"

"Aye, lad?"

"What should we expect to meet on our little journey?"

"Hmm. Well, no doubt there will be Stalchildren tonight, so we'll be takin' turns keepin' guard tonight in groups of three, while the others sleep. After the night, we might just run into some Deku Babas, relatively weak plant-monsters, and some Deku Scrubs. Scrubs, while weak, are quite the bothersome creatures. They can fire large Deku Nuts from their mouths, and believe-you-me, lad, they hurt!" Hadley let out a bit of an uneasy laugh at the point, and turned his attention back to guiding his horse, even though it knew where to go on its own.

"Stalchildren you say? I remember them... I remember lopping the head off of one. The thing wandered around like a blind man without his cane, and nearly ran himself into a tree. I ended its cursed life once I caught up with it."

"I've seen the same. Haha, in fact, a group of men and I once attack a small swarm of Stalchildren, and removed only their heads. We all had a good, fulfilling laugh as the small mass of bony creatures wandered around aimlessly, constantly bumping into, and attack, each other. We left them like that, so I 'uppose they went back to the ground whence morning light came." Arash shared with Hadley's laughs as he recalled the encounter from some years ago. "Tell me now, lad... Just how old are ye?" Arash stared at Hadley for a moment, not really wanting to say.

"I... Well, I'd rather not say, but if you must know, I'm no older than fourty, and no younger than thirty." Hadley glanced at Arash, thinking it was strange he wouldn't give his age.

"Lad, it's the women who keep their age hidden, not us men. For example, I still don't know exactly what my own wife's age is, but I'm forty-two. You're still young looking, so I'd guess thirty-two." With this said, he sped up his horse for a moment before ordering a halt. "Aye, looks like we've got some trouble. I see two Stalfos off o'er there. Arash, come with me, lad. The rest of you... Take a break." Hadley beckoned Arash to follow as he ran off with his horse towards the enemy. Arash followed a moment later, and quickly caught up.

Upon arrival they dismounted and approached the two Stalfos that stood in their path. "Ya' take the one on the right, lad." Hadley whispered to Arash before running at the left Stalfos. Arash walked forward a bit, and called the Stalfos to him. It came, and immediately jumped at him. Arash back-flipped out of the way, held his sword high, and then spun himself around, creating momentum, before bringing the blade down on the Stalfos. The metal connected with the bony shoulder of the creature, and knocked it back. He wasted not a moment before attacking the thing again, this time with a low sweep, severing its lower legs. The Stalfos fell down for a moment, but stood again, even missing half its legs, and ran awkwardly at Arash. At this point, a blow to the head of the Stalfos cracked its skull, and caused its whole body to shatter.

"That was... rather too easy." Arash looked up to see Hadley standing over a bile of bones, leaning on his longsword, obviously having watched Arash fight.

"Aye, that it was. They're lookin' to test us, not fight us. Not yet. Le's return back to our men, lad." The two remounted their steeds, and galloped back to the group of men they led. Upon return Arash ordered the men to stand, and pick up their things again. Once finished, the small group marched on again, without incident, until a Wolfos howled somewhere far off, indicating that night had officially come. They ceased walking, and let down everything they held. Hadley and Arash dismounted and did the same as their men.

"Hadley, would you mind taking first watch with two men of your choice?"

"Aye, not at all!" Hadley pointed to two men, who seemed the most alert, and called them over. "You sleep well for a few hours, lad. You'll need 'em for your watch, and for the day ahead." Arash nodded, thanked Hadley, and lay down with Lanza. He drifted slowly off to sleep, and began to dream. At first, he was living in his old home still, drinking a little wine, and chowing down on some bread. But suddenly, the house began to burn. He tried in vain to put it out, but it just grew, and grew. Everything he once owned was now burning around him, and he was panicking, trying to run. The doors and shutters were jammed, trapping him inside. Suddenly, his roof collapsed, and he could see the face of King Nodel, deformed, and laughing at him. He awoke suddenly, screaming for a second. He looked around, and everything was dark, his men laying around asleep. As he looked, he saw Hadley, crouched next to him.

"H-Hadley? Oh... goodness, I was dreaming... it was terrible."

"I feel for ye, lad, but it's time for you to take watch now." Arash sighed with relief, as being on guard meant he wouldn't have to sleep again for some time.

"Thank you, Hadley. Rest now, and regain your own strength."

"Aye, thanks much, lad." While Hadley and the two men that kept watch with him went off to find a place to sleep, Arash went around to find two men to keep watch with him. After waking them, he ordered them to patrol in two areas, so that the three made a triangle around the others. For a good long while nothing happened. Clouds started to form overhead, and Arash hoped it wouldn't rain. There wasn't enough cover around for all of them. Finally, something caught the eye of one of the guards. He gestured for Arash to come over, then pointed it out.

"See it, sir? There's something moving over that way."

"Yes, thank you, I do see it now. Looks like there might be two." Just then another guard signaled that he saw something, making note that there were two. Arash returned to his own post, only to see three white things in the distance. He went to wake up a couple more guards, ones that hadn't been woken beforehand. They bunched around those who still slept, and waited for the seven creatures to come. It was clear to Arash that they'd be Stalchildren, so he didn't expect much of a fight. Once they were in clear sight, the men all saw that there were indeed Stalchildren, but six. Accompanying them was one Stalfos, with a shield, unlike the two before.

"Sir, shall Jones and I take the two by me?" One of the soldiers asked, while preparing to attack.

"Yes, and you two do the same." Arash motioned the other soldiers to go attack the two Stalchildren nearest them. "I'll take the Stalfos and these two." He walked over to them, and pulled out his own shield. One Stalchild ran right up to Arash, while the other tried to flank him. He turned to the flanker, and smashed in it's face with his shield, knocking it away. He turned, quickly dodging a swipe by the conscious Stalchild, and proceeded to chop it in half at the waist, leaving it to drag itself around with its hands. The legs, acting on their own, wandered away, and soon went back into the ground. Arash dispatched of the Stalchild, now it his feet, and walked over to the Stalfos, who had stayed back. Immediately he put his shield up to block a swing from the Stalfos, then took a jab at it, breaking a couple ribs. This was meaningless to the Stalfos, and it used its own shield to push Arash's away. Knocked off balance for a moment, Arash was forced to block with his sword, and got knocked down. The successive blows that followed almost made him lose grip of his blade. The Stalfos raised it's sword for a strong blow, but was stopped by one of the soldiers, while another soldier came from behind and promptly removed the Stalfos' arm with his sword. Arash stood and swung his sword, bashing it into, and shattering, the Stalfos' skull, defeating it. Arash turned his attention to the first Stalchild he'd attacked, which was still able to attack, and sliced it to shreds.

"Well, sir, that was something." One of the guards commented after the few men had come together again.

"Yes... Yes it was. It's almost morning now. You two finish the guard, while the rest of us get at least a little sleep.

"Yes, sir!" The two freshly aakened soldiers took up patrol for the rest of the night while Arash, and the other two guards, lay down once again, to sleep for a small time more before they wandered into the Lost Woods the next day.


End file.
